The horticultural industries produce a variety of crops including bedding plants, foliage plants, flowering plants, nursery stock, fruit plants, vegetable plants, and so forth. In vascular plants, a root is the organ of a plant that typically lies below the surface of the soil. Root growth and development may be central to an overall plant performance and growth.